File talk:Chadros Higelyges Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png
Full body vs. Detail What a surprise. The one with the gator legs is the one that should be in the infobox. It's the key part of Brownbeard that makes him look different from his pre-timeskip version. 00:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with Gal. If you look closely, all the lines of his face are still drawn in the leg version, just with a teensy bit less detail. There's also no snow and discoloration in Gal's version. As long as we can get a really nice image of his face in the gallery, Gal's should be used. 00:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I think the detail is much better and significant than the latter, however the snow and discoloration seems like a problem. But what if we see Brownbeard without aligator legs again in the anime, if it's done in a cover story or something? 03:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Why would we see him without alligator legs post skip? 03:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Law is fixing it? Besides, it isn't his normal legs. It's technically not even part of his anatomy. 03:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The new Brownbeard has the alligator legs. It is part of his body now. Therefore, belongs in the infobox. Law didn't fix him. 03:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) But it's not a normal part of his body, and it can change. 18:22, April 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a normal part of his body now. Read the manga for once! 22:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Law gave all the prisoners and Brownbeard animal legs so that they could walk for the rest of their lives. So unless Hawkins cuts them off again, the gator legs are his. 01:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Though if there was a possible chance that he gets changed back, the snowing image should be it, as he would no longer have those legs. It will probably never happen, but it's always best to have some precaution. 03:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The legs are not needed. Upload separetelly. 15:42, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop edit warring Gal. 11:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Staw, the default is the one will the gator legs now. Any further reverts is you edit warring. 13:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Good. We made a forum about fullbody infobox images. 13:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but the full body that Hime uploaded is more detailed than the snow one for sure, but the default is the other gator one. 13:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this ancient discussion, we never resolved this one. I still support the previews image. 12:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Gator legs are still more important than facial detail. All of his infobox pictures are inadequate for his face when seen in the thumbnail anyways (including the snowy version of this image). We're best off sticking with this version. Maybe we get lucky at the end of PH though and get a better option. 14:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) His legs are important, take this version and put it in a gallery. 16:55, October 14, 2013 (UTC) His legs are more important than his face. Because we're going to have to keep his portrait in the gallery regardless of what this infobox picture is, we should keep the full-body version in the infobox and show his full half-animal form in the infobox. 18:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree that it would be best to use his full form and show his legs but the one Staw uploaded is much better quality. 17:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump 20:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I still support the one with the legs. They're more important to this character, and the faces are drawn with pretty equal detail. 21:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump 13:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Gal. It has better quality too. 13:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Discussion has still not been resolved, so should we use the full body image? 03:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Or should we have a poll? 04:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Changed my mind, go with the full body one. Not only does it show his legs it is also better quality (on closer inspection) as the other one has all snow in it and looks pretty blurry when in a thumbnail. 07:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Whatevs 09:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC)